bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Stinks
"Love Stinks" '''is an episode from the second season of Bump in the Night. (Aired on September 16, 1995) Plot The episode begins in the kitchen, with Molly Coddle and Mr. Bumpy sitting on the edge of the counter over a garbage bin. Bumpy is wearing a straw hat and holding a fishing rod, claiming that it's high tide in the trash heap. Molly then says that she didn't realize trash fishing was so fun, and ask if they will catch anything, Bumpy says he was hoping to catch a rash but will be happy to get a garbage fish instead. Just then, Bumpy feels a tug on the fishing rod, he claims that he got a bite and starts pulling on the rod, but the string snaps from the impact and Bumpy comes flying back and crashes into a pile of kitchen appliances. Molly ask if Bumpy is alright, he says that nothing some fresh bait can't cure. Bumpy then gets up and gives the fishing rod to Molly, he then says he is going to get some stinky dandruff from the Closet Monster, saying he's the smelliest. Bumpy then zips away while Molly is left behind with the fishing rod. Molly looks at the fishing hook, she says that she never been fishing before but claims it looks easy, she flips the rod and then waits patiently. Just then, Molly feels a tug on the rod and sees that she caught something, she calls out for Mr Bumpy but is attacked by a mysterious long green tentacle. The Giant Tentacle grabs the terrified Molly and pulls her down into the garbage bin. Molly is dragged deep into the garbage and the bin begins to shake wildly, Molly escapes the monster and she comes out of the bin exhausted. Molly then pulls herself out of the bin, saying that Bumpy won't believe what happened to her. Molly then leaps onto the floor and realizes that she is covered in filth, her hair and her clothes are covered in garbage. Molly smells herself and shouts out that she stinks, she then decides that she must quickly find the bathroom and take a bath immediately. Molly then holds her nose and walks down the hallway, she walks by an indoor pot plant, and her stench is so powerful that the plant withers and dies. Just then, a male Stink Bug (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) is shown hiding inside the flower pot and smells Molly's stench. He loves the disgusting aroma and see's Molly walking by, his eyes becomes love hearts and falls in love with the filth covered Molly. The Stink Bug leaps out of the flower pot to Molly's surprise, the Bug declares himself the bug of Molly's dreams and says he is also available. Molly smiles and is sort of flattered by the Bug's signs of affection. The Bug introduces himself as Odiferous J. Stench, or Odie for short. Odie continues flirting with Molly, she starts to like the compliments but is quickly disgusted by his powerful smell. Molly then introduces herself and tries to get away but Odie holds her in his arms and says that it is destiny that they should be together. He then sprays his mouth with breath freshener and offers Molly a kiss. Molly then pushes him back and says that she has to put her comforting career first and ask if they can be friends instead. Odie is still persistent and refuses to give up, Molly has had enough of this and tries to leave. Molly then runs down the hallway trying to get away from Odie, he then leaps onto the vacuum cleaner and says that without the chase then the victory is hollow. Molly then tries to run faster as Odie comes surfing on top of the vacuum. Molly then runs into the room and closes the door behind her, the vacuum cleaner cord stops and Odie the comes flying through the air. Odie slams into the door but says that love heals everything, he then starts knocking on the door for Molly to come back. Meanwhile, under the bed, Mr Bumpy is reading comic books and eating a packet of toe nail clippings, Bumpy lets out a large belch and Molly enters. Molly tells Bumpy that she desperately needs help, Bumpy smells Molly and says that he like she new smell. Molly then grabs Bumpy, telling him that a Stink Bug thinks that she's his main squeeze and starts shouting at Bumpy to get her out of this situation. Then Molly hears Odie coming and runs out in a hurry, Odie enters wearing a sombrero on his head with a guitar in his arms, a maraca and a box of chocolates for Molly with her name on the tag in the other two. Molly runs out and Bumpy turns to the viewers and says "there is no rest for the warted". In the bathroom Molly is all cleaned up and thanks Squishington for cleaning her up, Squishy says it was his pleasure and he tells Molly she can't run away from her problems and it isn't fair to her or Odie . Molly realizes Squishy is right that it's time to take the stinkbug by the horns and tell him how she really feels. Meanwhile, under the bed Molly enters and sees Bumpy playing the guitar and Odie playing limbo and Molly asks the two what's going on. Odie breaks up with Molly for not stinking anymore and tells her there relationship is splits-ville and become friends with Bumpy. Molly is heartbroken by the rejection, she quickly becomes jealous and then tries to take the box of chocolates that was meant for her. Bumpy reminds her that the chocolates are his now and they should be rational about it. Then they fight over the chocolates like two little kids until Bumpy goes flying in the air, Bumpy hits the wall and then knocks him out. Molly then feels bad and tells Bumpy she is sorry and that she can have the chocolate and Odie and that she doesn't want some silly stinkbug ruining there relationship. Odie then gets angry when he learns about the friendship between Bumpy and Molly and tells them that he doesn't want to be shared. Odie storms out in a huff and walks toward the closet, then The Closet Monster holds out a smelly sock and Odie soon smells the stench and lures him in. Bumpy and Molly try to convince Odie to not go in there, Odie tells them to forget and that he's fallen for someone else and he goes into the closet. Bumpy and Molly hear Odie getting attacked by The Closet Monster and Molly shouts out that is The Closet Monster. Bumpy tells it's to late and to run for cover and the two jump behind a shoe. Then Odie falls in love with The Closet Monster and tells him he's a gift from heaven above while The Closet Monster replies in a low growled "Oh Man!" Molly then tells Bumpy "What do you know, love at first sniff" and the episode ends. Quotes '''Mr Bumpy: According to my calculations, high tide in the ol' trash heap should be (licks finger) right about now. Molly Coddle: Gosh Bumpy, I had no idea that trash fishing was so exciting. Do you think we'll catch anything. Mr Bumpy: I was hoping for a contagious rash, but a garbage sucking fish will have to do. Molly Coddle: I'm a disaster! Look at me! I need to get into a tub right away. I...I STINK! There is only one thing I can do... hold my breath and make a V line to the bathroom. Odiferous J. Stench: Mmmm, old tuna casserole, cat litter, coffee grounds combined. Something stinks like a gift from heaven! Odiferous J. Stench: Hubba Hubba Baby! Where have you been all my life? Molly Coddle: Do I know you? Odiferous J. Stench: I am the bug of your dreams…. And lucky for you I just happen to be available too! Odiferous J. Stench: My name is Odiferous J. Stench, my friends call me Odie. How about you and me stinking up the joint? Odiferous J. Stench: LATE, SCHMATE! I’m your personal appointment with destiny! Your one on one conference call with love... (freshens up breath and puckers up) How about a kiss? Molly Coddle: '''Uh, Odie. You're really nice, really ''(pushes him away) ''But I'm in the time of my life where my comforting career comes first. Maybe we can be friends. You understand don't you? '''Odiferous J. Stench: Your lips say "No No", but my nose say "Yes Yes"! Think with me! Stink with me! How can I prove my ever lasting love?! Molly Coddle: Oh brother. I'm out of here. Mr Bumpy: (sniffs the air) Whoo! Rag Baby! You reek something FE-RO-CIOUS! I kinda like it! Molly Coddle: What do you know.... love at first sniff! Trivia * The episode title, "Love Stinks" shares the same name with a popular rock song by the J. Geils Band. * When Molly is grabbed by the mysterious tentacled creatures, the green tentacles resembles the "Land Squid" (from Hocus Dopus) or the "Snot Gargling Mucus from Alpha Centuri" (Hide and Go Freak). * The stink bug character, Odiferous J Stench is voiced by comedian and voice actor, Gilbert Gottfried, best known for the voice of the parrot Iago in Disney's Aladdin. * Gilbert Gottfried was also the voice of the Beetle in the Don Bluth film, Thumbellina. Similar to Odiferous and Molly, the Beetle is attracted to Thumbellina and takes her to the Beetle Ball. But when the other Beetles start calling her ugly, the Beetle instantly rejects Thumbellina, just like when Odie rejects Molly for not stinking anymore. * The way that the love crazy Stink Bug chases after Molly is similar to the Looney Tunes character, Pepe Le Pew when he pursues Penelope Pussycat. * In the scene where Mr. Bumpy and Odie are dancing and partying, the music score plays the tune of "Making Music is Fun". * Although Odiferous J. Stench is first introduced in this episode, he first appeared as a silent cameo in the season 2 episode "Long Long Day", sitting at a table in the Karaoke Cafe * Odie also made an appearance as a background character in the Christmas special "T'was the Night Before Bumpy" Gallery Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.45.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.45.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.45.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.45.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.45.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.45.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.44.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 1.00.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.50.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.50.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.50.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.49.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.49.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.49.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.49.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.49.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.49.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.48.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.48.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.48.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.48.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.48.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.47.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.46.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.28.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.56.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.34.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.56.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.34.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.36.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.56.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.28.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.55.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.54.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.53.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.52.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.51.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.50.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.50.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.50.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.57.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.57.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.57.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.57.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.57.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.56.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.56.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.56.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.47.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.47.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.46.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.45.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 12.57.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.38 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.29 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.22 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.16 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.08 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.01 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.05.53 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.05.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.05.34 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.05.27 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.05.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.05.07 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.13.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.13.14 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.13.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.12.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.12.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.12.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.12.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.31 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.11.01 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.12 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.10.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.23 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.09 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.09.03 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.58 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.38 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.28 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.15 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.07 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.08.00 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.07.51 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.07.43 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.07.37 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.07.30 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.07.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.07.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 11.06.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.07.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.07.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.07.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.07.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.09.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.08.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.07.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.07.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.13.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.12.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.12.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.12.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.12.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.12.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.11.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.11.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.11.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.11.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.11.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.28.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1.10.09 pm.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes